<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind Closed Doors by atomic_fanfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700886">Behind Closed Doors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomic_fanfics/pseuds/atomic_fanfics'>atomic_fanfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg (sort of), Murder, Murder Husbands, No Underage Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Will Graham, Pregnancy, Secret Relationship, Size Kink, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomic_fanfics/pseuds/atomic_fanfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will had been about ten years old when he met Hannibal Lecter. The Graham family’s last royal physician had retired, leaving the monarchs without a family doctor. Which is why they hired Doctor Hannibal Lecter. The man acted as not only a primary physician and gynecologist but as a psychiatrist too. Will wasn’t that close with the doctor but it changed after many years went by and he turned fourteen, triggering his first heat and presenting as an omega, he developed a fairly large crush on the alpha male. Obviously, he was only fourteen at the time and the good doctor was thirty-eight so he was aware of how inappropriate his crush was and how it’d probably never become anything more than a small infatuation. When he was older, Will realized this stupid crush had developed into a profound adoration and love for the man. Of course, as the prince of a kingdom, he didn’t have time to pine after handsome doctors</p><p>NOTE: the rape/non-con happens outside the main ship. Hannibal and Will's relationship is 100% consensual but there are certain moments in the fic that includes rape/non-con that aren't between Hannibal and Will</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Behind Closed Doors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/B/O AU where all omegas have vaginas. Male omegas' have clits that are enlarged by testosterone and are referred to as cocks but their holes are referred to as pussies/vaginas/etc... As a trans man, I use this vocab to describe my own body parts so this is a heads up for those who might find it uncomfortable/triggering!</p><p>Again: the Rape/Non-con warning is for stuff that happens outside Hannibal and Will's relationship. Their dynamic is 100% consensual.</p><p>I tagged this work as 'Mildly Dub-con' bc the age gap that the two men have might be questionable to some. Both are well over the age of 18 but the gap might be seen as too much for some so one could find the consent in their relationship dubious.</p><p>One last thing: this work is dedicated to Naomi and Adam from the discord server I'm on with you guys. You two were the first who showed enthusiasm for the idea to be made into a fic so thank you for that!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will had been about ten years old when he met Hannibal Lecter. The Graham family’s last royal physician had retired, leaving the monarchs without a family doctor. Which is why they hired Doctor Hannibal Lecter. The man acted as not only a primary physician and gynecologist but as a psychiatrist too. Will wasn’t that close with the doctor but it changed after many years went by and he turned fourteen, triggering his first heat and presenting as an omega, he developed a fairly large crush on the alpha male. Obviously, he was only fourteen at the time and the good doctor was thirty-eight so he was aware of how inappropriate his crush was and how it’d probably never become anything more than a small infatuation. </p><p>When he was older, Will realized this stupid crush had developed into a profound adoration and love for the man. Of course, as the prince of a kingdom, he didn’t have time to pine after handsome doctors. Hannibal was a very wealthy, talented, well-liked doctor and an alpha so Will at least had the chance to marry him at some point. Doctor Lecter wasn’t like most alphas. He was level-headed, gentle, graceful even. It never felt as if he looked down upon Will and he treated the omega like a human being. So when he was twenty-eight years old, the prince decided to make his move. It was a few days before his heat. He approached the doctor, and with little to no warning deadpanned,</p><p>“I want you to help me with my heat in a few days,” the older male looked at him, rather shocked at the lad’s forwardness for a moment.</p><p>“You’re asking me to assist you in bed, correct?” he asked plainly, his face shutting down almost immediately and showing no emotion other than a stoic curiosity. </p><p>“Yes, I want to have sex with you.”</p><p>“And you realize how it would be highly unprofessional of me to do so? Will, I know spending your heats alone is difficult but it would be a very considerable breach of boundaries if I were to oblige. Not only am I your medical provider and psychiatrist but I’m much older than you, I’ve known you for most of your life. Do you not realize how wildly inappropriate that would be?” Hannibal replied, cautious in tone. Will looked unphased by the explanation,</p><p>“I do. I’m very aware of what our relationship is but I want you. I’ve wanted you for so long. I’m in love with you, Doctor Lecter, I have been for at least a year or so. Please,” Will looked up at Hannibal, his eyes soft and needy, irresistibly gorgeous and cute. Hannibal Lecter knew he was weak for the young man.</p><p>“Are you certain of this?”</p><p>“Yes, very,” the prince nodded, sighing shakily as his senses were attacked by the familiar gentle protective, and arousing scent of the alpha before him. Hannibal mulled over the confession. Pausing for a moment and then opened his mouth,</p><p>“I admit, I’ve had similar feelings regarding you. You’ve matured into a wonderful smart and graceful young man and I can’t help but feel drawn to you,” Will grinned,</p><p>“So you’ll fuck me?” the omega noticing the slight flush to the doctor’s face when he spoke. Hannibal sighed,</p><p>“Yes, I will. I’m going to be putting you on birth control, though. You’ll go through the motions of heat but you won’t be able to become pregnant at any point. The pill works ninety-eight percent of the time but don’t expect it to be an infallible method of contraception,” Will smiled, kissing the doctor on the lips. His heartbeat quickened when the older man kissed back. Hannibal’s hands rested on Will’s hips, the younger man enthusiastically inserting his tongue inside the other man’s mouth, their tongues dancing and intertwining as the omega pulled their bodies closer together, his hands tangling themselves in the doctor’s neatly groomed hair, messing it up a bit but it was worth it for Hannibal. They broke apart finally before anything could progress any further.</p><p>“Thanks,” the prince said. “I’ll meet you in your suite if that works.”</p><p>“Yes,” the older man responded breathlessly. “Yes, that works perfectly.”</p><p>They didn’t talk until the day they were to meet, Will following the doctor’s orders of taking the birth control pill daily. The prince spent the first day of his heat in his room, his body overheated, aching to be filled. Then once it was nightfall, he snuck out of his room, making his way to the doctor’s personal suite, knocking on the door of the man’s bedroom. Hannibal opened the door to see the young omega dressed in nothing but a silken robe, rather underdressed compared to Hannibal who was wearing a button-down shirt and slacks with the shirt neatly tucked into the waistline of the trousers. He ushered the prince inside, trying to keep himself from immediately jumping the poor boy. Will turned to Hannibal, kissing him quickly with passion. The two men, pressed up against each other, kissing each other roughly and with such force and passion. Will wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck, pulling him closer, letting out a small whine. He could feel the doctor’s increasingly hard persistent erection pressing up against his thigh. The bulge felt quite large and it made Will’s mouth water. They broke their kiss, the omega dragging his newfound lover to the bed, he stripped himself of the robe he was wearing, crawled up on the bed, pulling the covers back; and lay down on his back, legs spread open, his drooling pussy on display for the alpha to see.</p><p>“Doctor Lecter, please,” he whined, desperately, begging the older male for physical affection. The alpha stared down at the pretty young thing on his bed, appreciating how especially lovely the omega looked like that. Will was already such a beautiful handsome and fierce young man but seeing the young prince all vulnerable and needy, dependent on the older man for pleasure made the doctor feel incredibly aroused. </p><p>“Call me, Hannibal, Will,” the doctor responded, unbuttoning his shirt and letting it slide off his shoulders-- onto the floor, then taking off his shoes and trousers, leaving only his underwear on and crawling onto the bed. Will nodded,</p><p>“Hanibal, right, Sorry,” he mumbled, looking up at the older man with a small timid smile. </p><p>“It’s perfectly alright.”</p><p>“So what do we do now, do you just put it in now or…?” Hannibal sighed, crawling in between the prince’s legs, holding the boy’s face in his hands, a thumb caressing a soft yet prominent cheekbone,</p><p>“We’ll take our time with this,” the doctor said gently. “Your first time with a partner should be special, it’s a monumental moment in a man’s life whether he be alpha, beta, or omega. Which reminds me: how much have you done with yourself?”<br/>
The prince’s face turned a cute timid pink,</p><p>“I’ve only ever touched my dick. I tried fingering myself one time but I wasn't wet enough and I chickened out.”</p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with that. I’ll make sure you’re ready, don’t worry,” the doctor pressed a kiss to the boy’s forehead, moving down to his lush pouty lips, kissing him deeply. Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck, kissing back with fervor and enthusiasm. Their tongues intertwined like they did before, their mouths locked in a passionate exchange. They pulled apart again, Hannibal nuzzling Will’s flushed cheek before pressing a sloppy kiss to the omega’s jaw, proceeding to worship the pale unmarred skin of the prince’s neck with his mouth, nipping and sucking at the skin yet making sure to leave no marks that would be there after their time together. </p><p>Will let out a small whine, baring his neck to the alpha, non-verbally asking for more. This made Hannibal laugh, endeared by the receptive attitude the boy had. He moved lower, kissing down the prince’s chest, latching onto a nipple, his tongue flicking the hardening bud before moving onto the other, doing the same and proceeded to make his way lower, stopping between the omega’s legs. He kissed the insides of his lover’s thighs, receiving a moan in response,</p><p>“Mark me up, please,” Will pleaded with the alpha. Hannibal just smiled warmly before going back to business, this time using more teeth while he kissed the boy’s gorgeous milky thighs. He allowed himself the pleasure of sucking bruises into the prince’s skin. No one would know but the two of them, this night and the following few days to come were going to be their secret. Eventually, the doctor moved back a little to admire his boy’s pussy. It was so gorgeous; the lips were so chubby and plump, blushed the prettiest color of pink blending to the ivory skin, all swollen and drooling slick. His little cock was also a sight to behold. It was a little over three inches, quite impressive compared to other omegas. </p><p>When in the womb all omegas looked the same until they developed their primary sex-- male or female. Female infants’ genitals stayed the same whereas males’ genitals changed due to testosterone. Females had clits and males had cocks-- clits that were enlarged by hormones and could become erect from arousal. All omegas ejaculated the same, by squirting slick from their vaginas. Will was larger than normal. A female’s clit was dwarfed next to him but he was also larger than most males too. Hannibal felt truly blessed he was able to appreciate his prince’s body up this close. The omega’s cute little cock was erect, red and straining, looking in need of attention. So Hannibal enclosed his mouth around it, sucking on it and flicking it with his tongue simultaneously, making Will all but scream. The doctor sucked him off, continuing on until he pulled himself off, not before giving the small pretty thing a nip for good measure.</p><p>“You truly are gorgeous,” Hannibal whispered to Will, his eyes roaming the boy’s entire body, worshipping every part of it. He sighed contently, opting to dive down and put his mouth on the boy’s pussy this time. He licked a rough stripe up the slit before, delving in deep and fucking the prince with his tongue. Will cried out, his hips bucking in response to the new stimulation. </p><p>“Fuck, Hannibal,” he moaned out, unable to hold back his voice. The doctor ate him out for a while, making sure he was more than wet enough to take the alpha, and then pulled back. </p><p>“Did it feel good?” Hannibal asked him, a small smile on his face as he removed his underwear, letting his cock spring free of constraint. Allowing the sweet boy to feast his eyes on the alpha’s large hard cock. </p><p>“Holy shit, you’re huge!” Will swallowed at the sight of it. It was very long but it was even thicker, that thing would split him in half-- not even counting the knot that hadn’t even fully flared up yet, but he wanted it. Oh god did he want Hannibal to ruin him with that monster of a cock. It would be able to hit him in all the right places, he knew it. Will would gladly tear his hymen on that thing, he wouldn’t even mind being sore afterward. He wanted the appendage in him now.<br/>
“Put it in me-- put it in me, now,” he all but begged Hannibal. The doctor was taken aback by the enthusiasm, laughing a little,</p><p>“I appreciate the enthusiasm, My Dear,” he replied. “When I first penetrate you there might be some bleeding. Not excessively, just a little. It also might hurt a bit too. I’ll start whenever you’re ready, Darling.”</p><p>“I’m ready, Hannibal. Please, fuck me,” the alpha smiled, taking himself in hand and slowly and carefully breaching the boy’s wet little hole. Eventually, he fully sheathed himself within the prince, groaning at the intense tightness. There was a sense of guilt in the act. He was the royal family’s trusted doctor, the king and queen relied on him to be a trustworthy source of guidance and comfort yet here he was, conspiring against their back taking their son’s virginity without their permission. </p><p>He was aware of how the king and queen viewed their son. He was their little boy, they loved him, but he was also a powerful bargaining chip. Will’s status as an unmated omega and more importantly as a virgin was very crucial to their plan. Will had expressed disdain and uncomfort with how his parents treated him and his bodily autonomy. The boy’s father had Hannibal do a virginity test every year to ensure his son’s chastity. The doctor knew tests like those were nothing but myth and ruptured hymen could be from many things outside sex, like a tampon, and even if Will’s hymen was completely intact, there would’ve been no way of telling whether or not he was a virgin. So each time the yearly test was scheduled, Hannibal had the king leave the room, and leave him with Will and the two would just talk. The doctor would always report back to the boy’s father that everything was as it should be and the king believed him. None of that mattered now, really. Will Graham was no longer a virgin and no one but him and Hannibal would know. </p><p>“How are you feeling, Will?” the alpha mumbled to the omega. Will hissed in discomfort a little,</p><p>“It burns a bit, just give me a moment,” he said. They paused the two men’s breathing heavy and labored. Eventually, he was given the go-ahead and he began to slowly thrust in and out of the young man, trying his hardest to be gentle and not completely ruin him right then and there. The prince let out a moan,<br/>
“Harder, please,” god damn it that boy was going to be the death of him. Will wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck, pulling them closer and shoving Hannibal deeper inside him. Hannibal couldn’t help himself and he obeyed the prince’s order. His thrusts became hard and unforgiving, the beautiful boy beneath him moaning and yowling in pleasure. Hannibal pulled back again, noticing the small traces of blood on his dick, smiling a smug grin to himself, </p><p>“You’re hymen broke,” he informed his lover. The prince made a small bark of laughter, moaning directly after from still getting his brains fucked out by Hannibal,</p><p>“Fuck yeah,” he cried out, his words slurring together a bit. “Bite me, Hannibal. I want you to claim me.”<br/>
Hannibal was taken aback for a moment but grinned down at Will who was looking up at him with a look of sheer ecstasy. He could feel his heart flutter at the sight of the gorgeous wonderful intelligent boy beneath him,</p><p>“Darling Boy, of course, I will,” the two of them went at it harder and harder-- the alpha’s knot catching against the omega’s walls a few times before the older male bit down hard on the boy’s scent gland, finally claiming the prince as his. Will snarled at the sharp pain, biting Hannibal back on the scent gland once the doctor had let go of him. Will found himself at the end of his rope, the boy coming hard and fast, clenching intensely around Hannibal. The alpha male’s knot caught one last time as he came inside his new mate with a grunt, thus locking himself inside. Which was how Will Graham lost his virginity and gained a mate at the same time against his parents' wishes. Which added a level of excitement for the omega. Tonight and the next few days were a big ‘fuck you’ to his parents, especially his dad. After his heat was over Will snuck back to his room and washed off Hannibal’s scent. </p><p>The morning after, he met his parents for breakfast wearing the mating collar they’d given him a while ago despite him refusing to wear it. The collar was designed to stop alphas from claiming him, supposedly. He was only wearing it now to hide the fact that he was already claimed by an alpha. His parents' reaction to his sudden compliance was at first shock, but then they happily accepted it and paid no mind to the collar and the fact that Doctor Lecter wore more turtlenecks and high-collared shirts as well. </p><p>Hannibal and Will’s secret love affair lasted a long time without complications-- a whole year to be exact! They’d spent much of their lives meeting in secret and sneaking in quickies during the time the prince was scheduled for therapy, which was changed to after his parents for some reason unbeknownst to the king and queen. Will was twenty-nine and the two were happily mated, more than content to keep their bond a secret. It was during their scheduled therapy appointment when Will came into Hannibal’s office looking furious, his face red and streaked with tears. He almost broke down in front of his mate before he collected himself and spoke,</p><p>“We have a problem.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this mess. Feel free to tell me what you liked about it particularly in the comments!! Thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>